1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication system and, in particular, to an apparatus and method for transmitting group information through multicast/broadcast radio channel reliably and dynamically.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, the multicast/broadcast part of the wireless broadband communication network is defined for real time streaming and some simple file transfer services over multicast/broadcast radio channel. The only usage of the multicast/broadcast channel is to provide the whole (or some) subscribers with firmware upgrade, emergency texting, or real time broadcast services for the wireless broadband communication network provider's own purpose.
In case that a content provider uses the wireless broadband communication network, it is the only way of data communication to use the wireless broadcast communication network as a peer-to-peer communication link between the contents provider and the terminal.
According to the conventional technology, the third party company such as the contents provider or SI (System Integration) company cannot use the multicast or broadcast channel of the wireless broadband communication network for the purpose of advertisement or file and information transfer. Furthermore, there is no way of real time online processing in the automated system. Also, there is no technology developed for the wireless broadband network provider to create its own advertisement and sends the advertisement to a group of terminals. Such a problem appears remarkably when it is necessary to transmit certain information to a plurality of apparatuses interconnected through wireless broadband communication network such as SmartGrid and vending machines equipped with a communication module. This can be a significant restriction to the business partners such as contents providers and SI companies using the wireless broadband communication network.